


Sunday Morning, Rain Is Falling

by FiringBlank



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiringBlank/pseuds/FiringBlank
Summary: Twitter Poll Fic. A game of shogi in Akira's new apartment leads to tragedy. And also a blowjob.





	Sunday Morning, Rain Is Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on https://twitter.com/FiringBlank for updates, polls, retweeted lewds and the blank feeling of the void consuming our souls

There were days when Akira missed home, missed his mother’s cooking or the relatively serenity of a small town. Homesickness was a flu that came once every blue moon, making him wish he had made the decision to go home after the events of his second year in high school instead of staying in Tokyo.

There were also days where he was grateful he did not go through with that. Days where he was thankful for being in the heart of Tokyo with his new life. If he was to be honest with himself, those days far outweigh the homesick days by a large margin. 

One such day was today. A June Sunday. Summer was around the corner and the gang had plans in Okinawa but that was not the reason he was in such a mood. It was the soft hands fumbling around his belt buckle as he rested on the couch of his new one room apartment.

While living in the attic of Le Blanc was comfortably quaint, having a huge excess of cash flow from his phantom thief dungeon exploring days and a rebellious need to spread his wings even further, he had gotten himself his own little private palace closer to the heart of Shinjuku. 

The freedom and independence was nice and all but the most important part was the privacy. The privacy to invite his female confidants in to spend the night and the opportunity to watch them leave satisfied. Every day, a different friend to find pleasure with. 

Sunday Morning was specially reserved for Hifumi Togo, the talented black long haired beauty in blue who would come over for a game of Shogi since the pastor had banned them from the church for doing ‘blasphemous’ acts in the confession booth after he suggested adding bets in their game.This bets were gambled in the currency of favors. For Akira, those favors were always sexual in nature.

Of course, the pastor’s words did not stop them from continuing their play bets in his new home. Hifumi’s fingers were on the tip of his zip, raising it up and pulling ever so slowly.Her other hand rubbing his thigh through the red shorts.

He wished she would move faster but he can only bear in silence at her tease. After all, he had lost today’s bet and her demand was for his silence and permission to have her ways with his body. Failure to be mute through this ordeal is punishable by paying for an expensive lunch.

The zip finally reached the end as she gave his rising bulge a light squeeze. Then the button came off. Hifumi’s hand grasped the side of his pants and with the same time it took to get that zip off, she tugged his pants down, him kicking it away to where his belt was when it reached his ankles.

Her fingers danced between his abdomen and the waistband of his black boxers. Hifumi was never an expert teaser, it only started when the betting mechanics was implemented into their weekly activity. A back and forth of winning and losing only made her better as she smirked at his expression slowly descending away from self control. She leaned forward, her chest brushing against his legs and bulge. White teeth sinking into the band of his underwear as she dragged it down, revealing his semi erection. The sight of his huge cock, no matter how many times it had been inside every hole of her, still made her giddy with anticipation.

Hifumi gave the tip of his head a kiss as she held onto the base of the monster cock. A kiss that seemed to stir it awake as it rose. Few strokes up his length and then she spit on it, her hand lubing the baton in saliva.

Akira held his breath in an attempt to stay silent but it only made it worse when her other hand cupped his sack. He was losing the battle against the idea of just paying for her lunch and groaning in sheer pleasure as he bit his lower lip.

Hifumi breathed in the mix of muskiness of her man’s groin and the fragrance of tea shampoo. Her face just centimeters away from the base of the pole she was polishing in a steady pace. Eyes looking upwards at Joker, she giggled at his reaction.

“Oh Akira, don’t you want to say something? If you give up now, you can tell me to do anything. Maybe order me to suck this big, tortured cock? For the price of a buffet lunch at Jogoya, you can get your dick to hit the back of my throat. Won’t you take the deal?”

It was an enticing offer as the hand job continued in a painfully slow pace. She gave his left ball the slight touch of her lips before pulling back. A back and forth between request for sweet surrender and faint touches made for his eventual submission.

Akira finally cracked and groaned a hoarse ‘Fuck’ just as she sucked on the tip of his head. Head arched back, his hands were immediately on the back of her head to push her down which she was prepared for as she sank all the way down, taking it all the way to her throat.

The feeling of his shaft in Hifumi’s throat was of snugness, having been accustomed to his member. It was like throat muscle memory as she rose up but the tip never left her mouth as she sank back down, shaking sideways when she reached back down, trying to fit more in. His trimmed pubic hair brushing against her nose as she held onto his hips. Sounds of slurps and shlucks were made as Hifumi blew him with eyes closed, thoroughly enjoying the throat massage experience. Her tongue swirls along the length, coating it in saliva and licking up sweet precum as it leaked from the tip.

Joker wanted more. Holding her head in place, his hips moved upwards, pumping his length into her mouth pussy needily. Hifumi moaned into the aggressive assault, throat relaxed to take the pounding as he took control. She slipped her hand down to her panties as it got damp. Fingers entering her womanhood to simulate an inferior replication of his cock entering her.

“Fuck, Hifumi, I am about to blow.” Akira held pushed her head down, burying her head deep as he was about to blow, not that she ever opposed drinking down his cum. His load shot hard into her throat. The taste of mild saltiness with a hint of sweetness was registered as her cheeks were full with his seed but Akira’s dick kept pouring more and quick, faster than she could swallow. She had to let go, plopping it out of her mouth as it sprayed her face with spurts. Her hair and favourite hair accessory was a white mess as she kept her mouth, collecting as much from the last few spurts into a pool.

Hifumi swallowed it all as Akira stared at her, gulping it all down before giving a satisfying groan of relief like the first gulp of cold beer after a long day of work. She opened her mouth to show it clean of his seed before sinking down onto his lap, hands still stroking his soft member, trying to coax it erect.

Silence as they soaked in the afterglow of oral sex before Akira broke it. “So what do you want to have for lunch?” He stroked her hair, avoiding the places where his cum landed on.

“Akira-kun, I am having my lunch right now.” Under her ministrations, she cast Samarecarm on his shaft, bringing it back to hardness before putting it into her mouth once more.

Akira groaned and relaxed into the couch. Turning to look out the window, there were water droplets adorning the window pane as rain started to fall in Tokyo. Seems like they were going to have lunch in his home, he did need to break in the unused kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on https://twitter.com/FiringBlank for updates, polls, retweeted lewds and the blank feeling of the void consuming our souls


End file.
